How Snape got so bitter
by Lara Voldemort
Summary: This isn't a snape romance fic-and its not that great. It took me five seconds to write.


My name is Severus. The most hated teacher of Hogwarts. I wasn't always this way, I used to hate teachers and students as well. When I got out of Hogwarts, I went to London College for Wizards, or LCW. I specialized in Potions, I enjoyed them very much, and I was looking forward to becoming a potion-brewer in a smalltime shop of my own. My ambitions were small, then, and so was my arrogance. I had lost the whole-I'm-a-Slytherin-so-don't-mess-with-me persona after Hogwarts. I missed it somewhat, but then I remembered my weekly fights with James Potter and his group, and I hate it. At the Wizarding College, I was happy. I graduated with honors, and bought myself a small shop in Diagon Alley. I sold potions I made myself, ones so well brewed that one day Voldemort came to my shop, dressed in a black cloak and hood. I didn't realize who he was then, but I knew he was...something. Something bad. "I'd like you to brew this potion for me, I haven't enough time myself." The man handed me a piece of paper. Sometimes, I brewed potions for people when they didn't want to, or if they didn't have the supplies offhand, or they didn't have the talent. 

I agreed, took the list, and told him to come back at night tomorrow. He left, and I switched the sign in the door to closed, went to my cauldron, and set in the ingredients, reading the scrawled handwriting and bubbling the cauldron at the same time. "One dragon liver, stirred with the tail of a mouse..." "Add one blackbeetle eye and wait..." I sat in a chair next to the cauldron, and read Fungi Weekly, singing a tune I'd heard a muggle singing. "Bye, Bye Ms. American Pie, took the chevy to the levi but the levi was dry..." I stopped when a heard an odd noise from the cauldron. "What..."I looked into it. I saw myself, powerful, with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter begging my forgiveness. Was I seeing the future? I don't think so, especially because James is dead now...but I'm jumping to the present. Anyways, I looked into the mirage, I wondered who was doing this. I looked around the room, and when I looked bakc into the cauldron, a News article was there. Prewetts killed by evil wizard! Then, it flashed to another. Mckinnons, Murdered by new Dark Lord-Voldemort! Voldemort. That had been the signature at the bottom of the list. Voldemort was showing me what I wanted, but he was forgetting... Oh, no he wasn't. When I looked down again I saw what I had always wanted- a stable family. The Snapes were always sickly, and never really lived past the age of fifty. My father had been an aristocratic man with money on his mind, my mother was a middle class witch risen to the top from Austria. I get my hooked nose fom her, but the Snapes, the sickly, ill figure of them all was given to me. I hated it and I worked hard to get past the weak and sick thing- I took runs around Hogwarts, did push-ups...ate not only healthy, but also non-healthy stuff. But my family never paid attention to me. It was expected I'd simply topple over and die any minute when I was young, so no one got quite attatched to me. When I went ot Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin, I practically had to strangle the sorting hat to let me get in. I wanted to impress my father. And he was impressed, for about sixty seconds. Then he sent me a howler for insulting Lord Uvinald in a letter I wrote to my mother. My father was very strict, In my first year alone I recieved three howlers. Back to the situation at hand. Voldemort attempted to recruit me as a Dark Wizard by showing what I could have, but all I wanted was where I was. I was content.So, the evil scum threw me out a window and set my shop on fire, including my home, which was on the top of the shop. It was a fire that I simply couldn't stop with my wand, and neither could various passerby, either. The fire did not spread to other shops, so afterwards, when Voldemort offered me again what I had lost and what I wanted, I refused a second time. He killed my parents and when he asked again, threatening my own life, I refused. As he raised the wand to kill me, Albus Dumbledore appeared and injured the Dark Lord, making him apparate away. 

"Severus? Are you alright?" The man asked. "Yes sir. But I am indebted to you, now, for saving my life." I said, standing, partially in shock from watching my mother die. My father- well, I suppose I can't honestly say I felt very horrible about that, but I did feel terrible. Albus seemed to want to refuse my offer, but hesitated and considered it. "If I remember correctly, you were quite good in potions, correct?" I sighed remembering my store of late. Oh, how I already missed it... "Yes, Headmas-er, uh, Albus." "Well, if you wouldn't mind, coul you take up Proffessor Bones's spot as Potions teacher? As you probably know, he...died yesterday." Dumbledore seemed shook with this. He had liked Fredrick Bones. I hesitated, remembering how much I hated teaching, but, knowing I had no choice, I answered. "Of course I'll fill in. Are you going to search for another?" Albus nodded. "Yes, indeed I shall. But for now, you're Proffessor Snape." With that, Dumbledore dissappeared. So, that's how I got this cruddy job of which I hate. When two years went by, and Dumbledore still hadn't found someone that wanted to teach potions, I decided to take the load of trouble off his back, and take the job not simply as a fill-in. I hated teaching, and I had grown quite bitter about potions and about the students, so I had come to be known as the meanest teacher of Hogwarts. When I heard of James Potter and Lily's death, I was saddened. No more arch-enemy for me to hate, and yet I still had the debt of repayment to him for saving my life. That debt would go on in the family until it was repaid. And, I decided, that that debt must be repaid...and soon. I hated hating a dead man of whom I owed my life to. 


End file.
